Access into and out of a seat for a vehicle, in particular an aircraft, can be difficult due to the lack of space between seats. This is particularly a problem after long trips, such as long flights, when a passenger has sat for several hours and cannot readily get up from a seat after sitting for extended periods of time. Conventional seating modules do not provide a structure that allows a passenger of the vehicle to grasp and hold on to so that the passenger can pull himself or herself up from a seat or can hold on to as the passenger bends down to sit in the seat.